Risos
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Mello lança um pequeno desafio a Matt: fazer Near rir. Será que o menino ruivo fará o albino demonstrar uma expressão?Shounen-ai MattxNear


Era uma daquelas noites tempestuosas muito comuns no inverno daqui

Era uma daquelas noites tempestuosas muito comuns no inverno daqui. Eu, Mello e alguns de nossos amigos contávamos piadas, fazíamos gracinhas, brincávamos do jogo do sério, tudo para ficarmos rindo pelo termino da grande prova (pelo real motivo de animar o Mello, ele sempre ficava extremamente irritado nesses dias).

Fizemos uma roda e se alguém não risse pagávamos uma prenda. Ou melhor, _eles_ pagavam. Uma coisa em que eu não perdia para Mello era em videogames e piadas.

-Droga Matt, você nunca perde nessa maldita brincadeira! – Berrou Mello comigo. Todos que o olhavam pareciam concordar, seja por medo ou por opinião própria mesmo.

-Não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu não faça rir, Mello. – Disse brincando, era óbvio que existiria alguém que não riria, mas nunca ninguém ficou sério depois de uma piada minha.

-Aposto que o Near não ri! – Gritou um bastardo qualquer, nem prestei atenção, mas Mello parece que sim.

-Ahá! Aposto que o sem-alma do Near não ri!

-Ah é!? Vamos ver! – "Me ferrei! Me ferrei! Me ferrei! O Near não conta Matt seu cabeçudo!" E lá fui eu com minha inteligência de se deixar iludir por apostas. Sentei-me em frente à Near. Ele brincava com uns soldadinhos e uns robôs.

-Olá Near, gostaria de ouvir uma piada?

-Olá Matt, tanto faz para mim.

Ouvi uns risos vindos da roda. Os mais audíveis reconheci serem os de Mello.

-Qual a diferença entre a ruiva e a pizza?

-Um é um ser humano e a outra um alimento.

-Er bem, é, mas não é essa a resposta.

-Ah...E é...?

-A pizza da pra oito.

_5 minutos depois..._

-Ah...

-Não achou engraçado? – Perguntei incrédulo, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de Near.

-Não

-Nem um pouquinho? – Insisti.

-Nem.

-Desiste Matt! – Gritou o loirão às risadas. Uma coisa eu sei: não sou brasileiro, mas não desisto nunca!

Passei o resto da noite contando piadas a Near e ele rejeitou cada uma delas. Um por uma, as crianças saiam para dormir. Mello foi o último.

-Matt, deixa isso pra lá e vem dormir.

-Ta, ta eu já vou, vá na frente.

Ele saiu e ficamos apenas eu e Near na sala.

-Matt é melhor parar. Eu não vou rir.

Aquelas palavras me deram um frio na espinha (não garotas, eu não tenho espinhas) Ele _realmente_ não iria rir com minhas piadas. Mas eu queria e teimava em ver um sorriso naquele rosto. Então tive uma idéia. Ela teria que funcionar, se não ele não seria humano.

-Matt, vou dor...

-Já sei! Near... – Eu tirei os bonecos das mãos dele e afastei-os um pouco. Ele me olhou curioso, mas nada fez.

O olhei com um sorriso e... Fiz cosquinha nele. Ele se assustou quando coloquei minhas mãos nele e comecei a cutucar, mas entendeu o que era. No início ele continuou indiferente, mas após coisa de segundos eu ouvi seu riso. Uma pequena demonstração de humanidade nele. Parei um pouco para que respirasse e voltei a fazer cócegas. Nessa vez, ele ria bastante, tinha um sorriso no rosto e parecia envergonhado por isso. Ele deitou de tanto rir e eu acabei caindo em cima dele ainda fazendo cócegas. Parecia uma criançinha rindo e se... Divertindo? Bem, parecia que sim. Nem parecia o Near estranho e anti-social de sempre. Era uma brincadeira de criança. Só que esta não poderia ser brincada sozinha.

-Ma-matt... Hahahahahaha... Pa-para... hahahahahaha...

-Ta bom, mas é você quem perde a diversão. - Atendi ao pedido dele. Tanto sua respiração quanto seu sorriso ainda não haviam voltado ao normal. – Sabe Near, você fica bem melhor com um sorriso.

-Obrigado Matt. Eu... Nunca tinha sorrido antes. – "Nunca consegui" ouvi depois como se ele falasse mais para si mesmo ouvir.

Eu não resisti a aquela carinha me agradecendo eu tinha de...

-E há mais coisas que eu posso fazer você sentir... – Me aproximei mais de seu corpo e o beijei. Sim, eu beijei Near, o menino sem emoção. E não foi um simples beijo que os amigos dão de vez em quando, eu senti que _precisava_ daquele contato. Colei meus lábios nos dele como se não houvesse mais uma chance (Talvez realmente não tivesse), mas por mais estranho que pareça, ele tocou minha mão e as entrelaçamos. Ele abriu passagem para minha língua que explorou cada canto e todos os extremos dela. Sentia a mão dele tremer um pouco. Era algo novo e diferente para ele. Com minha mão direita que estava livre, toquei em seu rosto e acariciei suas doces madeixas brancas. Sua mão parara de tremer.

Depois de algum tempo nos separamos, eu não acreditava que o tinha beijado, muito menos que ele tinha correspondido. O olhei e o vi olhando para chão, estava corado, tentando evitar meu olhar... "Tão fofo!" Levantei seu rosto com minha mão direita e segurei a dele com a esquerda, ele me olhou confuso e eu com um sorriso.

-Espero que tenhamos mais risadas juntos. – E sai da sala.

Fora tão bom...

No dia seguinte ele se juntou a roda e dava um sorriso de esguelha em todas as minhas piadas...

_Fim_

**Nihao!**

**Tive insonia hoje e estou agora 5:38 da manhã postando uma fic que ta engasgada a meses x.x'**

**Minha primeira MattxNear -olhinhos brilhando-**

**Eu amodemais esse casal! x3**

**Quem também amar, entrena comu da minha amiga, é só pesquisar no orkut por "mattxnear" e você acha n.n**

**propaganda pra ti Raayy xD**

**Quem quiser entrar na minha DeathNote 2.0 também...e.e' -entre no perfil e tem o link-**

**agora tenh de ir... -morta de fome-**

**bjus, e... DEIXEM REVIEWS XD**


End file.
